Series 4
Robot MPire: Series 4 is the ongoing fourth series of the British e-game show Robot MPire. It's currently being uploaded in 2018 on YouTube. It is the first series to exclude the side-competitions. Format The series consists of sixteen heats, with eight robots competing in each heat. Each heat winner moves onto the Semi-Finals, where the two winners from each Semi-Finals advance to the Grand Final. Seeded Robots 1. Nightmare 2. Odium 3. Bulldog Breed 4. Pussycat 5. Eight 6. Storm 2 7. Burnt Airwaves 8. Hworf 9. Sir Lance-a-Frog 10. L'Via 11. Triad of Midnight 12. S3 13. Spawn Again 14. Lucky Seven 15. Void 16. Biologic Assault 17. Seiffra 2 18. Launch Platform 19. The Birdcage 2 20. Rib 21. Or Te 22. Hypno-Disc 23. Overbyte 24. Beta 25. Minotaur 26. Sanzen 27. Torrenta 3 28. Dominotrix 29. Dredge 30. Orphan 2 31. Wedge of Doom 32. Uplifting 2 Heats Heat A Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat A Robots competing: Orphan 2, Deathly Diary, Antimony, Steel Terror, Pussycat, Shadow, Evil Art Project 2, Dragoon Evolution Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat B Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat B Robots competing: Dominotrix, Behemoth, Noxious 2, Necrosis, Biologic Assault, Earthquake, Scared Sister, Cuddles Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat C Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat C Robots competing: Minotaur, Sideshow, Corrupt Device, Problem, Sanzen, Space Bee Queen, Goblin Shark 1.1, Adrenaline Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat D Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat D Robots competing: Triad of Midnight, Dirty Kismet 2, Horkus the Keeper, Golden Destiny 3, Void, Spinneroo, Mate, Box of Souls, Crash Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat E Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat E Robots competing: L'Via, Wrex, MegaByte, Echo, Burnt Airwaves, Particulate, PsychoDelica, Death Comes Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat F Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat F Robots competing: Overbyte, Pangolin, Phobos, Hotbot, Bulldog Breed, Shrapnel, Sariel, Squawk Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat G Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat G Robots competing: Sir Lance-a-Frog, Egg Roll, Bite 2, Psychocandy, Hworf, Spoilsport, Taxi, Wraptor Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat H Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat H Robots competing: S3, BloodWing, Hour 2, Medium, Odium, Idol: Sable, Witching Hour, The Solution 3 Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat I Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat I Robots competing: Eight, Parabite, Big Hammer Time, Mootant, Hypno-Disc, Black Cat, Twisted 2, T-Minus Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat J Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat J Robots competing: Launch Platform, Pleeco, Cheap Surgery 4, Cairo Crabat, Nightmare, Fork Flip 2, Molly, Reading Steiner Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat K Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat K Robots competing: The Birdcage 2, Steel Duck, Captain Thursday, Industry 4, Lucky Seven, DeathStalker, Sallymandra, Strawberry Trapper Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat L Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat L Robots competing: Rib, Fe, Fangs, Silent Riot, Or Te, Pretty Little Snowflake, Tea Boy, Lobsteriffic Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat M Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat M Robots competing: Storm 2, Blue Rebel, Pinchy, Gadreel, Beta, Iron Mask, Street, Drop-Saw Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat N Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat N Robots competing: Dredge, Termite, Scorpitron 3, Turismo, Wedge of Doom, Metal Munch, Flat Degree 2, Bonesaw Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat O Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat O Robots competing: Seiffra 2, Scratch, Labrys, Ript Again, Torrenta 3, Rodune, Dingle Dangle, Royal Joke Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Heat P Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Heat P Robots competing: Spawn Again, Moodex, Heavy Wreckage, Rob Collander, Uplifting 2, Comb Over, Jester, eGulp Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 3 *TBA: TBD Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Semi-Final 2 Main Article: Robot MPire: Series 4/Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Round 2 *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Grand Final Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 4/Grand Final Eliminators *TBA: TBD *TBA: TBD Playoff *TBA: TBD Final *TBA: TBD Awards Main Article:Robot MPire/Awards These are the winners of the two awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: TBA *Best Performance: TBA Side Competition King of the Hill Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 4/King of the Hill The Robot MPire King of the Hill tournament is a points based competition. The aim is to gain as many points as your opponents whilst alone on the podium, or else hold on as long as possible until time runs out. Participants: TBA Winner: TBD Sumo Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 4/Sumo Basho The Robot MPire Sumo Basho tournament is a head-to-head with Killdozer. The aim is to push the house robot off the podium, or else hold on as long as possible. Cease is called after one minute. Participants: TBA Winner: TBD Christmas Specials During the fourth series, a number of special shows are being held over the Christmas period. These Christmas specials are Annihilation, Tag Team, and League competitions. Annihilation Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 4/Annihilation In this special, six robots from the series compete in a rumble format. Tag Team Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 4/Tag Team In this special, robots pair up into teams to fight each other. Medium and The Solution 3 return to defend their title. League Championship Main Article:Robot MPire: Series 4/League Championship In this special, eight robots are randomly put into a group and compete in a round-robin format, where two advance into a single knock-out final. External Links *link here